


Treacherous

by peachmingyupie



Series: Minwon Oneshots [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmingyupie/pseuds/peachmingyupie
Summary: "I don't know why but there's something in your voice that makes me wanna do whatever you want me to do.But we both know that what we have is something that... we shouldn't have."





	Treacherous

"See you at the lib. 1 pm." That's how Wonwoo's message read after knowing that my class in the afternoon cancelled.

I have a lot of things to do and I'm sure I could use my free time to do it, but Wonwoo asked and so I'd go.

 

"Did you run?" Wonwoo questions the moment I get to the aisle of the photography books.

"Are... you-" I pause to catch my breath. "Seriously asking me that?"

Wonwoo chuckles as a reply before putting back his focus on the shelves.

"I didn't ask you to run."

"But you said to meet at 1 and you know I have an 11:30-1 class."

"You know I could wait," Wonwoo replies with a small smile.

I find myself searching for a phrase to reply to him and finds nothing intellectual so I let myself follow his steps mindlessly as he searches for the book that he has been searching even before I get to see him.

"So... what are you looking for?"

"Nothing actually," he replies back with a hum.

"What?"

"I'm just looking," he replies without even looking back.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"But..."

"Hmm?"

"I thought you wanted to meet here to study for your class."

"What class?" 

"Your production class? Isn't that the reason why you're here in this aisle?"

Wonwoo looks at the aisle label and a small laughter escapes his mouth.

"I don't need to study. Actually... I didn't even realize that this is the photography aisle. I have been looking mindlessly through the books as I consciously feel your presence."

"You're weird."

"So are you. But I don't tell it, yes?"

I rolled my eyes at his retort before finally deciding that I should maybe use my free time to work on the drama script I was supposed to write.

 

Wonwoo's hand immediately wraps itself around my wrist when my right foot is about to step on the fourth tile away from him.

"Where are you going?"

"To the table."

"You're leaving me?"

"Uh, yes? I just... thought that you needed time for yourself."

"Is this because I'm not talking?"

"Partly."

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't leave."

"Okay."

I swear to God. If Jeon Wonwoo asks me to kill myself I would probably follow. He has that kind of power over me.

 

Wonwoo finally grabs a book from the shelf before pulling me towards the table where his bag is sitting.

"Seriously, Wonwoo? Basic Framing?"

"What? I could use the extra information."

"O...kay?"

Wonwoo pulls a chair and motions me to sit on it.

"I'm not a lady."

"I know," he replies with a wink before finally settling down on the seat beside mine.

 

He opens the book and starts reading. I let my eyes wander for a few seconds before grabbing my bag to get my laptop.

 

My fingers tap on the table as I watch my computer open itself and it only stopped when a picture of us from the time we went to the amusement park blares on the screen.

 

"Did you change my wallpaper?"

"Yes. The old one's ugly."

"Hey, did you just call my queen, the love of my fanboy life  _ugly_?"

"Sure."

Wonwoo immediately returns his attention to his book, completely dismissing whatever retort that I may be able to think of. After not hearing any remarks from him I convinced myself to use the time to open the script that I started writing last night.

I mindlessly scroll through the text with my left hand until I feel a hand holding my right hand.

I look beside me and see Wonwoo smiling as he read the book.

"I'm very sure that there's nothing worth your smile in that book."

"But your hand is worth a smile."

I can't believe the blush that creeps on my face as I feel Wonwoo interlacing his fingers with mine under the table.

"I need to type, you know?"

"Shut up. I know you like it."

It was hard typing with just my left hand but the script is not due until next week so I have the time to waste.

"Hey, babe," I hear someone say a few shelves away from our table. I made myself look at where the voice came from and sees Sohye smiling brightly at Wonwoo's direction and almost immediately he removes his hand on mine.

"Hey! What are you doing here? You don't have class?" Wonwoo replies, almost stumbling as he makes way towards Sohye to greet her with a kiss on her cheek and Sohye greets back by putting her hand around Wonwoo's arm.

"Oh, I do. But our professor asked us to get sources in the library for the paper we need to pass this Thursday for he won't accept internet sources," Sohye replies with a roll of eyes. "How about you, Mingyu? Don't you have a 1-4 class, too?"

"Ah yes," I dumbly replied. "It was a free cut."

"Must be nice," Sohye pauses and looks at her phone. "Well, I need to get going. Friends found out that we can get better sources in the library of the History department. Bye, babe!" Sohye says before kissing Wonwoo's cheek. She then turns towards my direction and waves her hand as a goodbye which I find myself returning with a forced smile.

I didn't notice that I was holding my breath until I see Sohye going out of the library with her friends.

"Sorry," Wonwoo whispers as soon as he gets back to his seat.

"It's fine."

Wonwoo tries to hold my hand again but I immediately dodged it to cover my fake yawn.

"You want to go home?"

"Why?"

"I can go with you."

"You still have a 4-7 class."

"Not today."

"You want to go to my unit, then?"

"Yes."

I share a unit with my best friend who has evening classes and a training right after which he attends with his boyfriend. And usually, he stays at his boyfriend's place every Tuesday night, so I actually have the unit for myself until Wednesday afternoon.

"What do you wanna do?"

"Why don't you decide for us?"

"You invited yourself here. So there must be something that you wanna do."

"You know I don't plan when it comes to us."

"Wonwoo."

"Fine. Can I..."

"Hmmm?"

"Can you cuddle with me?"

"Really?"

"Please?"

A sigh escapes my mouth before I make my way towards Wonwoo who is sitting on my bed. My arms wrap around his body like a memorized choreography as we lay ourselves on my bed. Wonwoo shrinks in the warmth of my embrace and pushes his back closer to my chest in the process.

"I wish we could stay this way," Wonwoo whispers.

"Me too."

Wonwoo moves his hand and puts it over mine.

"I like you," he says. And my heart constricts at the sound of his voice. "You have been running in my mind for awhile now."

"You are in mine too, don't worry."

"Mingyu, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Wonwoo shifts in his position and faces me, our faces too close to each other that our lips are almost touching.

"I like you, a lot. But-"

"But you can't break-up with Sohye? I know."

Wonwoo sighs and the air from his mouth touches my lips. He moves closer that it became a task for me to focus on his eyes and his arm just automatically drapes on my body.

His eyes close as his hand travels from my back to the back of my neck and almost like a sequence I close my eyes to meet his lips.

The taste was sweet but the moment he lets go of my lips, the air tasted bitter in my mouth.

"I have a four to seven class."

"I know," I replied as I remove the stray hair on his face.

"Why didn't you ask me to attend?"

I don't know what got into me but it seemed like feeling his kiss again is the answer.

The sweet taste conquers my mouth again and I held his body closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Another unhappy ending I am sorry :(


End file.
